1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer interlock mechanism, and more particularly to a locking mechanism applied to a cabinet having multiple drawers. When one of the drawers is open, the other drawers will be locked from opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cabinet comprises a design which protects the cabinet from falling when the drawer is loaded with heavy stuff. The restriction is to limit one drawer to be opened at a time. A rack-mounted computer system is provided with a computer frame inside to beautify the atmosphere. The weight of the computer may cause the cabinet tilting or tipping towards one side, thus, is anti-tip and anti-tilt consideration is brought to the public's attention.
In view of the above shortcomings, interlock devices are delivered and have been patented by the US PTO.